This is the second competing renewal of the Pitt Clinical Research Training Program in Geriatrics and Gerontology. Our overarching long term goal is to produce a new generation of investigators with a background in the health professions who have the enthusiastic commitment, knowledge and skills to succeed in a career in clinical and translational aging research. Our program is one of only a few in the nation that focuses exclusively on individuals from the health professions. The University of Pittsburgh offers an outstanding milieu for this training, with exceptional depth and breadth of well- funded, multidisciplinary aging research; experienced and involved mentors; extensive resources for training in clinical and translational research; and a well established Concentration in Aging Research Methods. The comprehensive training program is built on a well defined structure with six main areas of competency; 1) clinical and translational research methods, 2) principals of aging and geriatrics, 3) aging research methods, 4) professional skills, 5) topical expertise and 6) responsible conduct of research. To achieve competency in these areas we employ the following training strategies: 1) an individual career plan, 2) formal didactics, 3) seminars and workshops, 4) an individualized mentoring team, 5) experiential learning and 6) scheduled oversight and mutual feedback. The training program focuses on three levels of trainees; 1) a two to three year postdoctoral program for physicians, pharmacists, physical therapists and (new to this renewal) nurses, 2) a one year predoctoral training program for medical students that is integrated into the Pitt School of Medicine 5 year MD/ Research track and 3) a short term summer training program for medical, physical therapy and pharmacy doctoral students.